paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups go to Pup School 3: Advanced Classes
This is a story held in the semi Future era.(The Paw Patrol are in their Present Era) Characters *Tundra, Ace, Lani, Sage, Winter, Aurora, *Paw Patrol show Characters *Andres. Franco, Gabriel *Bandit, Trapper, Faith, Dodge Plot It all begins at the Lookout where Lani, Sage, Winter, Ace and Aurora taking breakfast Ace: Yum! Sage: THis pup-food is yummy! The 2 boys finished eating. Ace: I am full now. Aurora: Yeah. now we are ready to go to the Pup school. The Paw Patrol pups are taking their Pups to the Pup school. At Adventure Bay Pup School. Rocky: We are here if you need us. Tundra: Yeah. Chase, Skye: See ya Ace, Lani. Lani, Ace: Goodbye Mom. Dad! Ace, Lani, Faith, Trapper, Sage, Winter, Aurora entered the room and takes their seats on their desks Bandit and Cap'n Turbot entered the room. Students: Good morning Mr. Bandit and Mr. Turbot. Cap'n Turbot: Good morning now take a seat. Bandit: Now we have an announcement. Cap'n Turbot: You will have a surprise Survival Test from a Special Teacher. but be ready. He's very aggressive. Bandit: SO in essence of survival you still need to learn how to fight but use it for self defense. Cap'n Turbot: You will expect your Proctor after Lunch and the test area is at the Beach. you can bring your parents to help you Meanwhile at the Beach. A young German Shepherd along with A Chow-Chow are relaxing... Chow-Chow: Ah.. this is the best place eh. Squire. German Shepherd: Yes Master. we need to be on Standby in case the king Needs us. ???: Squires! Chow-Chow, German Shepherd: Sir Scottie! Sir Scottie: I am ready to test the young paw patrollers to this survival test. Chow- Chow: But Sir Please go easy on them okay. Sir Scottie: Yeah. at the Beach the Class arrived. Sir Scottie: So you must be the class theat Sir Turbot tells it to me eh? Sage: Yeah. Sir Scottie noticed the Students begins to form a circle around him Sir Scottie: ARF! CROWN!(Activates his crown from his Pup pack and puts it on his head and secures it with a string.) Now.. are you ready students. and remember if this things goes rough.you can rely to your Parents Pups Nakuha?! Sage: What? Sir Scottie lunges at Sage. and Sage slides on the Distance. The Pups begins to Charge at Sir Scottie to get the Crown but Sir Scottie Evades them. Sage begins to Grab it from behind and Sir Scottie Ducks and Sage hits Lani and Winter. Sage: ow... Sorry Girls... Lani: It's okay... Pups HUddle. We need help Mom! Skye: On It. Andres: This is getting Fun. Andres begins to clash paws with Skye. back to the Pups. Ace: So how do we get the Crown from Sir Scottie? Faith: I don't know. Sage: Let's me AT HIM!. (Begins to Charge at Sir Scottie) Trapper: Sage! No! Sir Scottie:(Evades Sage) heheh (Clashes Paws with Skye) Trapper: I have an Idea... how about we need our Parent's help. Sir Scottie:(zooms to them) How about that? eh no! The Pups begins to Pin Sir Scottie. Sir Scottie: Not enough. (managed to wiggle free and jumps) At the Distance... Sir Scottie: (Forms Paw Seal) Marshall Seal: Fireball CANNON! (Spews a fireball heading to the pups) Sage: I have a Idea pups. remember Survival Class. Marshall:(Jumps in) Go Pups! (Forms Paw seal) Fire: Fireball Cannon!(Spews a Fireball heading to a Fireball) Sage: Whoa.... Sir Scottie:(Forms Paw Seal) Rubble Charge! Sir Scottie lunges the attack and hits Marshall and slides at the distance. Marshall: Pups GO! Sage tackled Andres while Trapper and Winter managed to get the Crown. Sir Scottie:(Jumps back) Looks like you managed to get the crown eh.... now the second part of my test is... Lani, Ace, Winter, Sage:(Hides the crown and gets on their Battle stance) Sir Scottie: (senses something and Turns his back) Nice so I bet you can keep it for awhile too.. Sage: Huff... Puff... Pups: We Did it!(Jumps and wags his tail) Sir Scottie: Well done students. Sir Bandit. Mr. Turbot take it from here. Just as then the Chow-Chow and the German Shepherd followed sir Scottie and heads back to their home quarters Cap'n Turbot: So based on your performance.... you shown teamwork and cooperation with your parents too. Bandit: Yeah you are very impressive and especially to your parents I have no Idea how they do that! Cap'n Turbot: Also I forgot that Sage did not used what his Papa Taught to. Sage:(Chuckled slightly) But at least we get the crown. Lani: Yeah. Ace: And we did it. Pups: Together! Bandit: Good job so you pups need to go home now to rest. Cap'n Turbot: Yeah.(Forms paw seal) See ya! (teleports away to his house at Seal Island) Pups: WHA?! Bandit: Wow I never thought Cap'n Turbot do that. now if you will excuse me i need to go back to the Stray Sanctuary. Pups: Good bye and thank you Sir Bandit! Bandit: Until then.(Walks away to his home) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander